degrasssifandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Matlin
Katie Matlin is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi. She is a no-nonsense over-achiever, tough, efficient, and capable of excelling in the classroom, on the soccer field, and at the helm of The Degrassi Daily. Katie works hard at managing her emotions—and sometimes she expects others to do the same. She also suffers from trying to overcome her bulimia. She is shown to be insecure about many things such as her body and her relationships. Katie is best friends with Marisol Lewis and is friends with Jake Martin. Her little sister, Maya Matlin, was introduced in New Beginnings as a freshman. She is currently in a relationship with Drew Torres, causing her to be enemies with Bianca DeSousa. She also has a strong dislike for Imogen Moreno. She and Marisol were friends with Fiona Coyne for a brief moment, but they quickly turned on her and became her enemies. She is portrayed by Chloe Rose. Character History Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], Katie's first appearance, she greets her best friend Marisol Lewis, and asks how her spring break in Florida was. In Cry Me A River (1), 'Katie is talking to Marisol at the Degrassi Daily booth. Marisol leaves as Clare walks up to Katie asking to join. Katie says that people are selected to be a part of the staff, not just by signing up. Clare asks Katie how could she make that happen, so she tells Clare to write a 100 word paper on how to get over a breakup. Later, she is seen rearranging the bulletin board for the paper when Clare walks in with a 5-page paper. Katie says that no one would read it because of its length, but Clare responds by saying "You don't know that." Katie gets mad because she doesn't appreciate somebody telling her how to do her job. She suddenly tells Clare that the staff is full, much to Clare's dismay. She is then seen at The Dot with Marisol when Clare and Alli walk in. Clare tries to apologize, but Katie suddenly leaves for soccer practice. Clare begs Marisol to tell Katie that she is sorry but Marisol refuses to do so because she believes that "Clare is drama" and Katie doesn't like drama. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)]], we find out that Clare has been calling and emailing Katie all day, begging for her forgiveness because she is desperate for a second chance. Katie is seen in the newspaper room when Clare approaches her about getting her a second chance. Katie says that she doesn't need her on the staff. Clare tearfully starts telling Katie about her breakup with Eli last semester and how she needs something(like the school newspaper) to help her get over it. Annoyed with Clare's melodramatic babbling, Katie tells her "Wipe away those drama queen tears and get out of my face!". Later during lunch, Clare and Alli are talking to Sav about how they think Katie is a bitch. Sav says that she's a great soccer player, fundraiser and that she's on the honour roll. Sav promises Clare that he'll talk to Katie about giving her a second chance. Katie later approaches Clare and says that Sav told her that she needed some grade ten students on staff and tells her that she's got the job. However, Katie is not happy that Clare turned to Sav(on the strength of being her best friend's brother) to convince her to give Clare the job. So, Katie assigns her to cover the play that Eli and Fiona are working on, knowing very well that Clare wouldn't be so thrilled with that idea. In Paper Planes (2), Katie is briefly seen with Marisol walking down the hallway and talking about the 'creep who's been stealing girl's undewear', who is later to be found out as Connor. Katie says that believes that it could be a student at Degrassi, and Marisol seems to agree. In Should've Said No (1), Katie is interviewing Jake for a article for the Degrassi Daily on new students. At lunch, Katie walks up to Clare, asking if she has experience with Jake Martin, implying that she may have a crush on him. Clare says that he is seeing someone, and Katie seems confused, asking why would he agree to go to movie night with her if he had a girlfriend. Mad and heartbroke, Clare gets up and leaves even though Katie has 'at least ten more questions'. In Should've Said No (2), 'Katie is seen on her date with Jake on Degrassi Movie Night, flirting with him. In 'U Don’t Know (1), Katie is practicing walking the runway, along with all the other fashion show girls, looking uncomfortable. Holly J becomes unable to continue instructing them, and puts Katie in charge of the show, making Katie estatic. As the editor of Degrassi Daily, Katie is later on being interviewed at Degrassi Radio by Adam and Dave, where she gives detailes about the prom fundraiser fashion show. Katie tells Adam he should sign up for the fashion show as one of the escorts. Adam accepts Katie's offer. and while she is setting up for the runway Adam approaches Katie and asks if he can join the fashion show as her escort, which then Katie accepts. Adam, who is not used to girls flirting with him, asks Katie if she knows he is trans. Katie says that she just thought of him as one of the guys, making Adam happy. Later on, Katie and Adam are waiting, both nervous, for their turn to walk the runway together. After the show ends, The two make plans to hang out the day after. In''' U Don’t Know (2),' '''as planned, Katie and Adam spend the day together, having fun at a book signing. The next day, Adam suggests they see a movie Friday night, but Katie asks if he knows they're just friends and tells him she doesn't like him in that way. Adam runs off, saying he knew he did and that Katie misunderstood, leaving Katie very confused. In 'Mr. Brightside (1),' '''Katie is working out in the weight room and starts flirting with Drew, asking what he was doing in the weight room and why the doors were locked, but he just says "guy stuff". Later in the day, she goes over to Drew and asks again what he was doing, telling him that she's writing an article for the Degrassi Daily about fighting in schools, but he gives her a vague answer. In science class, she is seen taking notes while Drew, Owen and Julian talk about Drew getting feelings for her and the possibility of using her as a lookout for their fights. Drew goes into the newspaper room after he finds out from Mr. Simpson that they can't fight in the weight room anymore. They get into an argument about him not being able to trust her, and Drew storms off, leaving Katie alone in the newspaper room. In 'Mr. Brightside (2),' '''Katie lets Drew join the Newspaper Club. Later in the day while they're having an intense conversation, Drew randomly kisses her. He breaks away and tells her he can't do this to her, storming off and telling her not to follow him. Katie follows him anyway to the Fight Club in the run-down part of town, and stops Drew from beating up his foe any more than he already has. At the end of the episode in the gym, Katie decides to teach Drew karate to teach him discipline. He tries to flirt with her, but she flips him. In 'Don't Panic (1), Katie runs for school president, and starts to date Drew, even though Marisol likes him, too. Marisol finds out that Drew and Katie are dating behind her back, and decides to run against Katie. During the debate, Marisol calls Katie a backstabber, and Katie calls Marisol a homewrecker. After the debate, Marisol walks up to Katie and tells her that she will tell the school her secret: that Katie is bulimic. Katie begs Marisol not to tell anyone, but Marisol walks off. Katie is in Tae Kwon Do class with Drew talking about what happened in the debate, and Marisol walks in and tells Drew that Katie is bulimic. Katie denys the whole thing, and Drew belives her that Marisol is lying. Drew comforts Katie, but Katie seems uneasy. ' Don't Panic (1)'In Don't Panic (2), Marisol tells the whole school Katie is bulimic, and now everyone is talking about her. Katie tells Marisol to tell everyone that it isn't true, that Katie has kept her bulimia under control for a long time, but Marisol won't. Katie goes on the radion show to prove its a lie. Adam and Dave give her a lie detector test and ask her if she's bulimic. Katie answers no, and the app says she's lying. Katie tell's them not to trust an app that only cost 99 cents. Katie is now even more upset, now that people thinks she a liar. Katie considers dropping out of the race, but Drew calms her down. Katie then confesses to Drew that she used to be bulimic, but she hasn't made herself sick in a long time, even though she wants to purge sometimes. Drew is there for her, and tells her not to let Marisol get away with this. Katie is eating a bag a chips, and looks at the back, disgusted by how many calories there are. She goes into the bathroom to think, and tells to girls to go to the election. The two girls laught at her, and leave. Katie rushes into a stall about to throw up, but instead sits there and cries. Marisol hears her and ask if she was okay. Katie tells her that she is a horrible friend. Marisol realizes what she had done to her best friend and begins to feel awful by the way she's been treating Katie. Marisol tries to apologize, but Katie yells at her, saying that she hates her, and that she is dead to her. In effort to make amends, Marisol withdraws from the election and tells everyone that she lied about Katie having an eating disorder. Katie is announced the winner, and she chooses Marisol as her Vice President, making Drew upset because she forgave Marisol so easily. Katie is in class with Drew, and Drew can't belive that she's still friends with Marisol. Katie asks him why he won't be okay with Marisol, but Drew tells her he won't be around when Marisol is. Katie tells him that she won't pick between her boyfriend and best friend. {C In'Take a Bow (1)', Katie is excited that Drew asked her to prom. Katie talks to Marisol about it, and Marisol hints that Drew will want sex, making Katie nervous, because she isn't ready. Katie tells Drew to get a STI test, hoping that it would keep them waiting. To her surprise, Drew was never thinking about having sex, but now thinks that Katie wants to. Katie realizes that her plan has backfired on her, and she tells Drew that she would like to have sex with him, even though she still feels very uncomfortable about the idea. In Take a Bow (2),' '''Katie invites Marisol over to Drew's house to watch a movie with them, so her and Drew wouldn't be alone. Drew is aggrivated and gets rid of Marisol, asking why she was there in the first place. Katie tells him the truth, saying she doesn't want to have sex and hopes that Drew won't dump her for not putting out, but he laughs tells Katie that he invited her over to meet his mom, not to have sex with her. Katie then meets Mrs. Torres, who seems to like Katie. Her and Drew are outside The Dot when she tells him Bianca signed up for 9th grade Orientation, and asks if she ca trust her with younger kids. {C {C In 'Dead and Gone (1), Katie is in charge of 9th grade orientation and pairs Drew up with Bianca, making her jealous of the two, so Drew could find out what was going on. At the end of the day, Katie finds Drew furiously hitting a punching bag, making her worried. She asks him what's going on, and Drew tells her that Vince is physically and mentally abusing Bianca. Katie tells him that fighting won't fix anything, but Drew doesn't seem to believe her. {C {C {C In '''Dead and Gone (2),' '''Katie goes to prom with Drew, but is upset when she find out he invited Bianca. Katie asks Drew why she is there with them, and Drew tells her Bianca is there to keep her safe. Katie is still mad, but tries to get over it. Drew talks her into trying to get along with her, and Katie tries, but Bianca shuts her out once Katie sees Vince's bruises on her wrist under her bracelet. Katie tells Drew this is not the way she thought prom would go, and Drew asks her to dance. While dancing, they and see Bianca and Adam dancing, making them happy. Katie realizes she was wrong about Bianca, that she actually isn't so bad. Vince shows up and Bianca tells Adam, Drew and Katie that she will handle it. Drew tries to go after her, but Katie asks him to stay with her, and he agrees. Vince grabs Bianca, and Drew walks up to Vince, telling him to go. Drew beats up Vince, and starts to walk back to Katie. Vince gets up with a gun and shoots two bullets randomly, making Katie run away from the scene. After the shooting, Drew makes sure Katie is okay, and they both realize it was Adam who got shot. They both comfort him, and Katie uses the steps she learned in a class to save Adam's life.. Katie notices Drew goes after Bianca, and Katie tells him that he doesn't stand a chance against guns, but she decides to go with him. She watches as Drew calms Bianca down, and Drew comforts her as Vince gets arrested. She then goes to the hospital in the morning with Drew and Bianca to visit Adam. Drew then gives her a hug, happy that she saved Adam. In 'Nowhere To Run, she is disturbed to come home from soccer camp and find out that Bianca has been hanging out with the Torres and has grown to close to the family. She becomes paranoid and spends the episode trying to figure out what Bianca is "up to". In the end, she realizes that she needs to get over her insecurities about her relationship and accept that Drew and Bianca are trying to be friends. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Katie injures her knee at tryouts for the National Soccer Team. Desperate to make the team, she searches for a quick fix that will allow her to play through the pain. In[[ Can't Tell Me Nothing (2)| Can't Tell Me Nothing (2)]], making the National Soccer Team matters more to Katie than anything else, so she pushes her body to the limit. When Katie steals her mom’s pain medication, she feels like she can do anything... Even if it means playing soccer on an injured knee. In '''Smash Into You (1), Katie is in the hospital recovering from her soccer injury, leaving Marisol to work with Mo for the Model UN event. Trivia *She is the third girl, after Fiona and Bianca, that both of the Torres brothers have liked. *She is a varsity soccer player. *She is an editor for The Degrassi Daily, the school newspaper, much like the Degrassi Grapevine. *Katie and Marisol have been best friends since kindergarten. * Katie is a green belt in Tae Kwon Do. * Katie, Jane, Manny, and Marco all have nose piercings. * She is a recovering bulimic. * She is class president for her senior year. * Katie is one of seven characters that have dealt with an eating disorder or negative body image (she has bulimia). The other six are Kathleen, Terri, Manny, Emma, Toby and Jenna. * She took ballet when she was younger. * Her Twitter * The first guy she has ever kissed was during a game of Truth or Dare. * Katie, Liberty, and Jimmy all share the line, "You're dead to me." ** Katie said this to Marisol in Don't Panic (2), 'when she told the whole school about Katie's bulimia. ** Liberty said this to Emma in 'King Of Pain, when she found out Emma was jealous of her and Chris. ** Jimmy said this to Spinner in Eye Of The Tiger, 'when he found out that Spinner got him shot. * Katie has painkiller addiction storyline this season. This is the first painkiller addiction storyline in the Degrassi franchise. * Katie tried out for the national soccer team in 'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) '''but didn't after she injured her knee, and worsened it by using painkillers * Katie tries her best to avoid drama, as stated by Marisol. * Katie is one of four athletes to be involved with drugs. The other three were Jimmy, Riley and Drew. * It is revealed in Cant Tell Me Nothing Pt.1 that her mother has multiple sclerosis. Quotes *"Hey! I missed you so much! How was Spring Break in Florida?" (first line to Marisol; '''LoveGame) *"You know I’m trans, right?" Katie: "I guess I was just thinking of you as one of the guys." (to Adam) *"Ever heard of not being a slacker?” (to Marisol; Cry Me A River (1) *"No, it means I need you out of my face! You already had your chance!" (to Clare; [[Cry Me A River (2)) *"Are you seriously crying right now?" Clare: "If you let me on, I will do whatever you say." Katie: "Okay, then wipe away those drama queen tears and leave me alone!" (Cry Me A River (2)) *"What is Drew Torres afraid of?" *Drew kisses* (to Drew) *"I swore to give up tattle taling in kindergarten." (to Drew) *"Aww, look at you guys and your cute little secret boys club." (to Drew) *"I hate you, you're dead to me." (to Marisol) *"There's like a million calories in that thing." (to Drew) *"Oh, I thought you'd like to know. Drew's a'' great kisser." (to Marisol) *"Does this girl look like she's ready to lose her virginity?" (to Marisol) *"You should have seen the look on his face when I told him to get tested. He lit up like a kid with a cookie!" (to Marisol) *"When I started hanging out with Drew all these girls told me he was a stupid jock who only cared about se-sports" (to Maya) *"You're judging ''me for stepping on people? You are such a hypocrite! Who stole KC from under his baby mama's nose? Not me. You're a shameless homewrecker." (to Marisol) *"You're a terrible friend when you're high." (to Marisol; Nowhere to Run) *Marisol: "Who would do that to us?" Katie: "Hmm, take one guess, starts with a B, and rhymes with... actually it doesn't rhyme with anything, sucks for her *laughs*." (Nowhere to Run) *"Get out of my face" Relationships *Drew Torres **Start Up:[[Don't Panic (1)|'Don't Panic (1)']] (1124) Category:Degrassi Characters